


Humanity's Triumph

by Arisprite



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Could be considered a companion to Victory of Monsters, Erwin gets the serum really creative I know, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Speculation, Spoilers for Chapter 81, hand holding, like really, schmoopy as hell here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisprite/pseuds/Arisprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Possible spoilers and speculation for Chapter 81! Don't read past this point!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erwin as a titan was glorious, mighty and strong with a blond mane and a roar loud enough to shake the earth. Afterwards, the remaining soldiers sleep where they stood, to await the dawn. </p>
<p>Levi made a choice, and now Erwin is still beside him. This is the moment Erwin wakes, a story of quiet companionship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humanity's Triumph

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write something. Came out a lot squishier than I meant, but whatevs. Could be a companion to my story [Victory of Monsters](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6482596/chapters/14837956).

It was all over. 

There was still more to be done, there always was, but for the moment, the battlefield was silent. The titans were dead or gone, and only the Survey corp remained - more bodies than alive. Around him, Levi could hear the muffled sobs, and breathing of the last of them, so few, hunkered down without even tents, on the outskirts of Shinganshina proper. The perimeter was secure, and the sun went down before they could even count their dead, so those who were left basically laid down where they stood, to face it in the morning. 

Levi hadn’t left Erwin’s side. Thank god Hange had survived. She’d taken command, while Erwin was unconscious, and Levi unhelpful to say the least, and organized everyone. His own squad was mostly intact, if dreadfully wounded - they weren’t sure Mikasa would make it through the night, with the blood she’d lost, and Eren hadn’t regained consciousness. They were huddled together only a few yards away. By rights, Levi should have been with them, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave. 

Erwin was… 

Well, he _was_. That was all that mattered. Was alive, continued to _be_ , in one way or another. Levi didn’t think Erwin would begrudge him that, much anyway. They still had a chance to see that damned basement, if he’d awaken before they left tomorrow. Erwin would be happy he hadn’t been squashed by a titan’s ass before that. 

And now, Levi was curled on a mat, beside Erwin on a similar one, in a row of soldiers who were mostly alright. Levi was probably far too close to Erwin for propriety, but behind him was another soldier, who was unconsciously cuddling too close to Levi - seeking comfort, which Levi couldn’t blame him for, but he still didn’t want the kid breathing down his neck - so he’d rolled even closer to Erwin in response. 

Levi didn’t mind. He could feel the heat from him still, see his chest rise and fall slowly, and the solidness in his closest arm, the right sleeve, which had grown back. Oh yeah, because he’d turned Erwin into a damned titan. Erwin hadn’t woken yet, but he was alive and looked pain free, and Levi honestly couldn’t get close enough. 

He’d seen him go down, and he’d felt the desperation at the sure knowledge that he couldn’t save him. Levi had been too far away, and too helpless, and because he’d made a decision, Erwin was dead. 

But, he had that serum, and he had that titan shifter, and he knew how it worked. And worked it had. 

Erwin had been glorious. Golden and roaring, strong and taller even than Eren. He’d saved them all. 

Levi didn’t know how Erwin would take being turned into a titan, without his say so, and in such a moment as that, but he didn’t think his choice was wrong. It could have gone wrong, so easily, but it didn’t. And now, here he was. 

Levi breathed in and out, feeling his own breath bounce off Erwin’s right arm, and back onto his nose. Erwin’s arm, regrown. It was bare, with a torn sleeve covering his shoulder but no further, and looked the same as ever. Levi, in his tired haze, reached out and touched it to be sure. Almost too hot, but solid. He slid his touch down, to explore Erwin’s wrist, and hand, and each finger, right where they should be. He didn’t pick it up, didn’t hold his hand, but Levi wanted to, though he’d never done that before. He wanted proof. 

Then, those strong fingers reached for his, and held on, trapping him there. Levi stiffened, breathing in too quick through his nose. God he was tired, to be startled like that. 

“L’vi?” was the mumble, and Levi got up on one elbow to look Erwin in the face. It didn’t matter, it was too dark in the moonless night. 

“Sh, everyone’s asleep,” Levi settled on whispering, not really wanting to have this conversation in the dark surrounded by sleeping soldiers. “Go back to sleep.” 

Erwin made a confused noise, shifting around. 

“I was… I died. I thought.” His fingers tightened around Levi’s, and Levi squeezed back. 

“You’re alive. Tomorrow we’re going to that shit basement, so just go to sleep, okay?” 

Erwin then sucked in a breath, and his grip on Levi’s fingers went vice tight. 

“Levi, are you holding my right hand?” Erwin asked, far too loudly, and Levi hushed him again. 

“I was going to explain it in the morning, you asshole. You’re too loud,” Levi said, but Erwin didn’t listen. The moon came out from behind the cloud, or maybe they’d just been in a shadow, because he could see Erwin’s face now, and he looked gobsmacked. 

Erwin was breathing quickly, looking down at their clasped hands, tightening his fingers over and over again. 

“My hand?” he said, and Levi finally let it go, so he could look at the palm, and flex it fully. He dropped his own hand back to the ground between them, missing the warmth. 

“It grew back,” Levi said, flatly. “After you came out from your titan form.” 

Erwin blinked at him, looked for a second like he needed to sit down, if he wasn’t already laying flat.

“Titan…” he murmured, and then seemed to wake more fully than he’d been before. “Of course. The serum.” 

Levi nodded. “I had the Beast Titan pinned, but I knew you’d gone down. So I brought him over, and I changed you.” 

Erwin looked a little sick, but he nodded like his old self. 

“I see. And the rest?” 

Levi shrugged a little, unseen probably, in the dark. “You took care of it. The rest of us survived because of you.” 

“Eren? And how many survived?” 

“Eren’s fine. He hasn’t woken up yet though. We’re worried about Mikasa.” Levi rubbed his head. “I don’t have an exact number on survivors, but Hange does I’m sure. She’s alive too.” 

Levi had been a little indisposed, up to this point. But Erwin aware, and talking like normal was doing wonders for him. 

“Good,” Erwin looked exhausted, abruptly, and Levi frowned. 

“You need to sleep, Erwin. Your body needs to process this.” 

Erwin blinked tightly, and then his gaze was pinned on Levi. “And you’re alright?” 

Levi started, slightly. “I’m fine. I wasn’t hurt.” 

Erwin was warm now, and Levi became aware of the little space between them. Levi would have to shove that clingy soldier over to make room for himself - now that Erwin was awake, it probably wouldn’t do for Levi to cuddle up against his commander. Erwin had other ideas, and grabbed his hand again with his right, gripping it tightly. 

“I’m glad you’re alright, Levi,” he said, whispering it harshly into the air. Levi blinked at the mound beside him, before half smiling against his bed roll. 

“You too, you dumbass. Now go to sleep.” 

Erwin made a breathy assent noise, and closed his eyes. Levi let out his own breath, and then leaned forward, still holding Erwin’s warm hand, and pressed his forehead against Erwin’s arm. No one would say anything about the position, and Levi couldn’t resist the comfort it gave him, to feel Erwin’s heat, the heartbeat in his wrist. Content with the guard’s watch, and that the man beside him was living and breathing, because he’d _finally_ made the right choice, and saved someone… Levi dropped off to a light sleep.


End file.
